A King's Needs 2
by OtakuNinja-chan
Summary: Uh oh. It's the day after and Fluttershy is still in Sombra's lair. What will happen to this poor pony? Sombrashy Rated M for Sexual Content


**A/N~**

 **This is just a little something I figured I would do just for the Hell of it.**

 **That, and I love this pairing and wanted more of their adventures to be shared.**

 **Rated M for Mature**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soft, warm light arose the blue hue eyed pony from the heavy slumber she had been in. So warm. She rolls over, the whisps of silk barely speaking as she burrowed deeper into the warmth, inhaling the dizzying scent it had. She sighed contently while nuzzling the spicy smell. It was comforting, especially with the dull pain she felt deep, below her belly. She gave a slight pout and cuddled closer to the warmth, wanting to be enveloped in the aromatic cozyness. She could feel sleep tug at her as she lied there in the gentle rays of sunlight and the relaxing heat that wrapped around her. She tries to fight the lulling warmth as she attempts to recall the day before, as blurry as it was.

She remembered pain. Lots of pain. But, a lot of good feeling too. Very good. She bites her lip as she strains for more sleep buried memories. But, she couldn't seem to grasp a single event besides walking with her friends to a big spooky castle and black mane. Then, something tickled her nose. She wiggles it to get rid of the small irritation and goes back to thinking. Her nose is tickled again. This time she brought a hoof up to rub her snout and nestled back into the warmth. She's tickled for a third time. Her glazed blues crack open with hazy blurred sight. Black is what she mostly saw and as her vision cleared, gray. Still groggy with sleep, she blinks in attempt to focus. A flash of pink and her nose is assaulted a fourth time. Her head ducks for a minute sneeze. "Bless you." A deep voice purrs. Fluttershy scrubbed her eyes with the back of her hooves and looked to voice eith finally clear vision.

Ebony mane and gray fur with peircing mythical eyes strike her like a heart attack. "S-S-SOMBRA!?" Fluttershy squeaked in a panic. Her wings flap out of surprise, causing her to tumble off the bed. "EEEEEP!" she cried just before a solid thud. Sombra was up and looming over the edge of the bed in seconds. He chuckled. His little prize, mane mused and feathers excitedly ruffled, she couldn't be any cuter. "Aw, did my princess fall?" He teased with a cocky smile and reached a foreleg down to her. Fluttershy winced in pain from the fall and cautiously took his hoof. As if she were lighter than her own feather he pulled her up and back on the bed where he regained his former hold around her with his strong 'arms'. Fluttershy was more than confused. "Oh dear, what's going on?" She asked herself quietly. "Do you not remember, my sweet pony?" Sombra replied to her, knowing she didn't expect an answer. Fluttershy peered up at him as he propped himself with one arm and hovered over her slight trembling form. Her breath caught in her throat when his free hoof began to roam the length of her curvaceous body. "We made love last night." The words hit her hard. Made? Love!? She blushed beat red and screwed her eyes shut, hearing Sombra give a deep chuckle. "You and I. Hot and needing." He continued to torture her as he leaned closer to her ears, speaking so softly but gaining every agonzingly embarrassing responses from the yellow pony beneath his now hungry gaze.

How he enjoyed that night. Every lustful second. "Oh, you were such a bad girl last night, Fluttershy . Moaning and gasping in pleasure. So, sooo naughty. Mmmm." His voice dripped and he nipped her ear, earning a surprised whimper from his gentle lover. She could feel his warm breath against her cheeck and neck, neither of the sensation helping the dizzyness she felt from being able to smell him so close. "Fluttershy. " Sombra cooed at her. She bit her lip. "Look at me, Fluttershy. " he said in almost a whisper. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed into his hypnotic ones. Her eyes pleased him to see. Fragile and sweet. Just like everything about her. Like the butterflies that marked her hip. "Did you have fun last night?" He asked her. He watches her for an answer as she remained blushing and not very talkative. It takes him quite a bit not to roll his eyes as he asks "Did you feel good?". Fluttershy dashes her sight to her hooves, her cheeks growing even more crimson. She nods quickly and hides her face in her pink mane. Sombra cocks an eye brow, a small smirk on him, and brushes away her long smooth locks. "Now, don't be like that. There's no reason to hide." Not until she saw her friends again anyway. She peeks at him then fully opens her eyes. Sombra grinned at her. "There is that so bad?" And he pecks her nose with a small kiss just before wrapping her in an other hold, tighter than the last. "I had very much fun with you, my Flutter darling. What do you say to some more fun right now?" He snuggled into her neck, placing light kisses along her pulse. "We can even have fun anywhere we want. The Bes. The Kitchen. Mmm, the Bath?" He went on as he kept kissing her slender neck. Fluttershy giggled when he kissed in certain spots on her neck, some he deliberately went over again. His forked tongue flickered out and slid it's way up her neck to which she responded with a moan she couldn't catch. Her heart did a sudden drop before beating against her chest. That same feeling from the night before returned. That feeling that made her thighs press together and her body to shift in an effort to find comfort. "I-I can't. My friends must be worried." She spoke. But, just as she went silent, Sombra scooped her in his arms and stood from the bed. "Well, before you are reunited with your friends, don't you think you should get cleaned up first? " He asked with a devious smile. Fluttershy's eyes widened when she realized what he meant. She hadn't given any thought that she might smell like the events of last night.

Sombra traveled to a large wooden door, his prize still in his arms, used his unicorn magic to open the door and reveal the spa-like room behind it. "And in the mean time," he whispered to Fluttershy "we can have a little fun." Fluttershy said nothing, but anticipated his next moved. With more magic, he began a hot stream of water that rained from the ceiling in wide sheets, acting like a curtain of water, steam slowly spilling from the large pond seeming tub. He carefully set Fluttershy on her feet and stood before the bath of showering water. "Do you recall ho I made you feel good last nigt, Flutter darling?" Sombra then asks. Of course she remembered. How could she not? A seductive grin spread across Sombra's handsome face. "I want you to make me feel good like that." Fluttershy's ears felt hot and her stomach dropped a million miles. "I... I don't know how..." she practiclly whispers.

Oh how sweet.

Sombra places a hand on the top of her head. "Just simply kneel on the ground." He instructed with a small amount of pressure from his hand. "And, I'll teach you as we go." This was too perfect. Too easy. He thought to himself how much harder getting this kind of attention would be if Fluttershy was more resistant, more assertive about these matters like her much braver allies assumingly are. This could either be great luck, or a deadly mistake. Either way, he was more interested in the willing pony on her knees in front of him.

He leaned against the tub and held out a hoof, verblessly asking for her own. She gives her's and he guides in to the hardening shaft connected to his hips. He could feel her quake as he pulled her by her chin just a tad closer to his member. "Now, be my good girl, and think about the next step." Sombra purred and watched his sweet pony. Fluttershy swallowed hard and tried to figure what to do. Unsure, she sticks out her tongue, glancing at him for a quick moment. Her eyes caught his in that small measure in time and it sent a pleasant jolt straight down Sombra's spine. Seeing such a sexy sweet creature as herself doing such a naughty thing excited him even more that their initial romping. Fluttershy, eyes half lidded, took a quick swipe of her tongue against the head of his hard on, almost taking his breath away when a thin line of precum stretched from her pink tongue to his manhood. He smirked. "Good girl. Now, the whole thing." Fluttershy took a moment to understand what he meant, but soon leaned close and pressed her tongue against the base of his sex, slowly dragging it to his tip again. Her hot wet tongue slid up his length another time, making him twitch. She yelps an 'Eep!' At the movement. Sombra had to hold himself back from laughing at her surprised look. "It's alright. " he reassures her. "They all do that." A small Oh is heard from her and she finds her path again, lapping at his girth. Still watching in half awe and devious pleasure, he weaved a hoof into her flamingo mane. "Do you like lollipops, Fluttershy? " he asks her, being replied with her soft voice "Yes..." He smiles down at her. "Good. Pretend it's that. A big lollipop." Fluttershy blinks in confusion, but takes the instruction with the head of his cock into her hot mouth. Sombra released a pleased growl in his chest as she sucked and licked the head of his shaft. He closed his eyes and sought out as much pleasure her little mouth gave him. But, that pleasure soon lead to a bigger need. Using the hoof already in her mane, he pushed her head further to him, a questioning hum coming from Fluttershy. "Keep moving like this, try to take in all you can, and whatever you do, do not bite." He guided with a breathy tone, assisting her in the right bobbing motion. She hummed again which he appreciated when it gave small vibrations to his member.

His head leaned forward and eyes shut, he focused on not losing himself too quickly. Meanwhile, Fluttershy took notice in the way his face changed when she pleasured him with her mouth. She experimented with moving faster and covering more with her kiss-bruised lips. She found that the faster she moves andthe more she caressed, the more he responded. She then shut her eyes and concentrated on those responses. "Ah, yes yes, goooood girl." Sombra said with a husky voice. "Faster. " She complied and bobbed at a faster pace. Sombra grunted when her lips grazed his base, Fluttershy took quick note ofthis and eased as much of his hardened passion into her mouth, gaining another grunt fromt the raven maned pony. Again and again. The shaft hardened even more. Sombra's breath was heavy and his heart raced. He could feel it, so close. He internally groans 'Not yet' as he feels his climax climbing closer. And, just before he falls off the edge of ecstasy, he quickly pushes Fluttershy off his firm cock and pulls her from the ground, turning her and pinning her against the edge of the tub. And with a lustful tone he demands her "Spread your legs." to which she obeys immediately. Then, without a word of warning, he rammed his entire length into her tight core. "Aaah!" She cries out in a throaty moan as he spares no time in setting pace, just rutting as hard and as fast as he needed to to find that sweet release he wanted so urgently. With a hoof holding her shoulder firmly and his forehead resting in the croon of her neck, he jerks his hips back to slam into her deeper. She mewls and his other hoof slides between her legs, finding her clit. She gasps and turns her head to him, seeing his brow furrowed and his eyes tightly shut. Her jaw dropped when he found that sweet rhythm of circles he hround into her pleasure button. "AH! S-Sombra!" She moans as white hot fire burns torturously pleasurable. His mouth finds hers as she moans and grinds into him. He breaks the kiss and nips her ear, a sign that she needs to listen. "Do you want cum?" He asks breathily. She nods. "Then say 'Fuck me, Sombra.'" Fluttershy gasps, but then is back to moaning.

She knew what bad words were. She knew how naughty they were. No pony she ever knew said those bad words and now she is being asked to say them. She gulped and bit her lip, still groaning in pleasure. "Say it." He urged on as he kept pounding. Fluttershy wanted to cum so badly. But, was so embarrassed to even think about saying anything, let alone a very dirty work. "P-please..." she began. "Please what?" Sombra teased. Fluttershy let out a needy mewl as Sombra grazed against to her g-spot. "Please! F-Fuck me, Sombra!" She finally spoke. Sombra's ego was blazing at those words. This was it. This is what makes her his. "Ah! Fuck me, Sombra!" She continued and Sombra relished in her sex-induced insanity as she begged for him. He was out of herfor barely a moment when he spun her around and grabbed her up, her chest flush against his, and replacing himself inside her. Hethen steppes intothe warm curtains of water. "Say it again." He said to her, both ponies looking into the other's eyes. "Fuck me, Sombra." She obeyed. He bounced her up and down, peircing her deeper. Sombra groaned when her please sounded more urgent with every thrust, her clit grinding against his pelvis, adding to the friction she desired.

The tight knot that formed in that deep place felt so close to unbinding. She moaned her King's name louder with her head fallen back and her eyes squeezed tight. "Sombra! Sombra! SOMBRA!" She cried out as climax washed over her likea typhoon. Sombra slammed into her soaked center with as much velocity as he could muster. Cumming inside her heat hard with spasming hips. He gripped her hips firmly to prevent any knee buckling movement and carefully pulling out of her, a disappointed sexy moan escaping her lips. "That," Fluttershy started. Sombra looked at her. "That was fun..." she said sheepishly. Sombra smiled and took up her chin. "Wasn't it?" He said and kisses her deeply. Fluttershy is relaxed when he does so, no shivering or scared whimpers. Just hums of appreciation. "Now, let's get my dirty pony all cclean before she has to go." Sombra says as he uses his unicorn magic to gather intricate bottles of cleansing elixers and soaps.

Her hair all sudsy and soaked, Fluttershy leans unto Sombra's chest as he washed away the sin that covered her lovely body. She was deep in thought around the time she was almost all sparkling clean. "What are you thinking of, Flutter darling?" She is asked. She looks up to her gray lover, her eyes searching his for a moment. "I.. uh... I was hoping that..I could come over again." A splash of water is suddenly dumped on her head, washing away allthe bubbles of the soap. "I like that idea." Sombra replied, kissing her nose and helping her keep balance as she stepped from the tub. "I like that idea a lot." He grinned at her. She blushed with a small smile and nodded. "Well, I suppose you have to go now. No doubt yourfriends will be here to bother me again." Said King Sombra while Fluttershy toweled off. Fluttershy responded with a small kiss and a wave before flying out one ofthe the large windows the room had.

Sombra was pleased and relaxed, and honestly, quite exhausted. He had so many plans though forthe future. Fun plans for his prize and himself. And at that moment, he remembered the original plan he had before his lovely intruder had came for her visit. Ponyville.

"Damn it."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Well folks, there you have it.**

 **I don't even care it the story is crap, it was just so fun to make. Lol**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Otakuninja-chan**


End file.
